Amor verdadero
by Mikah Valyria
Summary: Gale, un dios, es despojado de sus poderes. ¿Que pasará cuando una cabra lo salve de morir? Fic participante del reto "san Valentin: Amor al azar" del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"


_**"Este fic participa del Reto Especial de San Valentín "Pareja al Azar" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera".**_

_**Disclaimer:los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**_

_"Amor verdadero"_

Cuenta la leyenda que, hace muchos años atrás—tiempo antes de que el mundo sea como el que hoy conocemos—existió, en la olvidada tierra de "_Perfectonia"_, un joven muchacho hijo de un dios. El chico, dotado de habilidades y poderes, gustaba de deambular por el bosque prohibido.

Era un mujeriego por naturaleza y se jactaba de sus increíbles poderes y hermosa apariencia: alto, el cuerpo hercúleo, la tersa piel olivácea, los penetrantes ojos grises y el cabello negro y brillante como la noche. Derrotaba enemigos por doquier o, sino los tenía, los buscaba. Su padre, el dios "Cornelius" ya estaba harto del comportamiento de su hijo.

Hablo decididamente con su esposa, la hermosa diosa "Katniss", y llego a la conclusión de que un castigo era lo mejor.

— ¿No crees que es demasiado, Cornelius? —la diosa clavo sus ojos grises en la impetuosa figura de su marido—Nuestro hijo no merece tamaña maldición.

—Amada mía—el dios de dioses observó a su hijo, que ahora atacaba a una gigante serpiente que dormía plácidamente—nos está dejando en ridículo. ¿Sabes lo que opinan los demás dioses? Que es una vergüenza para el linaje. Tan pronto como que los humnos se levantaran contra nosotros. Acabaran con nuestra existencia. Cashmere lo ha visto en sus visiones. No miente. Es lo mejor para todos.

La diosa asintió, derramando unas lagrimas por su hijo, el rebelde Gale. Su castigo era peor que la nada misma.

Cornelius agito su vara, y lo condeno a vivir como un mortal. El joven Gale no sabía que, a partir de ese día… sería un humns más.

* * *

Gale apuntó a la gigante serpiente con su mano, diciendo las palabras benditas: "_Tornarius coreptus". _El esperado rayo no salió de sus manos, y volvió a repetir las palabras. Nada. La serpiente movió la lengua en todas direcciones, dispuesta a atacar. El joven recitó todos los poderes habidos y por haber, pero ninguno resultó. No le quedo más que huir despavorido por el bosque. Ya ni siquiera era veloz. Por el contrario, correr le suponía un esfuerzo terrible. «_ ¿Qué me está pasando?»_ se pregunto, sintiendo cada vez más cerca de la nuca la venenosa lengua del reptil.

Sus hermosos pies se enredaron con los arbustos, y cayó bruscamente al suelo. Intento ponerse en pie, consiguiendo enredarse más de la cuenta. Ya no era más que una mosca atrapada en una telaraña.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, rindiéndose a su oponente.

«_Estoy muerto_—pensó—_Pero es imposible. Soy un dios, no puedo morir». _Abrió los ojos sutilmente, y se sorprendió al ver el cadáver de la serpiente, cortada por la mitad.

— ¡Sí! —grito eufórico, poniéndose en pie—Aún soy poderoso.

—Yo no diría eso—le contradijo una suave voz.

Miro a todos lados, sin ver de dónde provenía esa voz. Alzo las cejas y al verla soltó una cantarina carcajada.

— ¿Una cabra? —manifestó atónito, sin dejar de reírse—Esto debe ser una broma de papá, ¿No es así?

A Lady no le dio risa su comentario. Odiaba que se burlen de ella por ser lo que era, pero sobre todo, sin dejarle dar explicaciones antes de juzgar.

—Si no hubiese sido por esta cabra—se señalo a sí misma, con una de sus patas delanteras—No hubieses sobrevivido.

El dios enmudeció ante su acotación. Sabía que la cabra estaba en lo cierto, no por eso admitiría su error. Su orgullo se lo impediría.

—Bueno, gracias—contesto Gale, manteniendo la calma y borrando todo rastro de risa de su rostro—¿Hay algo en lo que puedo ayudarte, cabra?

— ¡No me llames así! —Lady lo fulmino con la mirada—Tengo nombre.

— ¿Y quién eres? —Gale se cruzo de brazos, en una muestra de su superioridad—Quiero saberlo.

Agh, lo sacaba de las casillas. Lady no iría a contarle su vida, pero…

—Mi nombre es Lady y soy de Asspor.

Gale frunció el ceño, intentando hacer memoria de quien sería esa Lady de Asspor. Recordaba haber pasado por allí, y quizás Lady había dormido en su lecho… no, no la captaba.

Como Gale no tenía un rumbo fijo para ir, y al revisar por tercera vez sus poderes y no funcionar con ellos, decidió seguirla adonde vaya. De todos modos, en casi toda la extensión de Perfectonia tenía enemigos, que de seguro al saber que éste ya no poseía sus poderes, se le echarían al cuello sin remedio.

* * *

El bosque verde parecía no aminorar jamás, encerrándolo en una eternidad entre la maleza. Las mañanas, tardes, noches y amaneceres eran cada vez más helados, como si la tierra se estuviese volviendo contra sí misma, buscando aniquilar a todo ser que habite en ella.

Una tarde, se estaba por dar por vencido, cuando la inmensidad de un imponente castillo anonado su atención.

— ¡Lady, Lady!—llamo entusiasmado a la cabra, que andaba pastando cerca— ¡Civilización, ya no mas densidad! ¡Sí!

Lady lo siguió de mala gana, siempre trataba de evitar la civilización. Lo que Gale no sabía, e ignoraba, era que Lady tenía un secreto. Un secreto que prefería no compartir con nadie.

Al entrar a la ciudad, Gale fingió ser un pobre pastor que andaba de paso por allí, junto con su única cabra, la que había sobrevivido a la quema de su hogar. Lady rodó los ojos, pensando en cómo la gente podía creer tamaña mentira.

—No quedo nada de mi hogar—farfullo Gale con fingidas lagrimas a la campesina que se había acercado a escuchar la historia de este guapo pastor de cabras—Solo… tengo a esta cabra—señalo a Lady—lo único que me queda en el… mundo.

La muchacha sintió compasión por él y le regalo una de sus manzanas. Gale la rechazo, pero la joven insistió en que se la quedara. Él acepto gustoso.

—Eres buen actor—comentó Lady mientras recorrían los caminos de la villa.

— ¿Yo? —pregunto Gale, atónito—Fingir nunca estas de mas. ¿Sabes qué? —Mordió la manzana, platicando con la boca llena—Deberías aprener de í.

La cabra soltó una risita al escucharlo hablar masticando. Este Gale le resultaba de lo mas cómico.

—Deberías tener un poco de modales

—Mira quien lo dice, una cabra parlante—contesto Gale un tanto molesto.

Lady no hizo más comentarios en lo que duro el camino.

Al caer la noche se hospedaron en una posadera. No tenían dinero, pero Gale se ofreció(guardándose su orgullo)a ayudar en la cocina de ser necesario. La posadera, hipnotizada por su belleza y actitud servicial le dijo que no era necesario, se quedarían gratis pero solo por esa noche.

Claro, Gale se quedaría en una habitación y Lady en los establos, esa era la diferencia.

La noche transcurrió tranquila y veloz. Al despuntar el alba, Lady lo esperaba en la entrada de la Posadera, ya lista para partir. Pero Gale, que era un testarudo, no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

—¡No quiero ir! —puso el grito en el cielo Gale, cruzado de brazos—Aquí estoy mejor.

—Gale—hablo Lady, tratando de mantener la calma—No es bueno quedarnos aquí. Debemos irnos. Por favor.

—No. No quiero irme. ¿Sabes que? —se puso a la misma altura de Lady, para verla mejor—Puedes irte sola. Yo no me iré de aquí.

Pobre Lady. Ella, lo único que quería, era alejarse de allí. Y Gale, tan iluso que era, no sabía entenderla.

—Está bien—contesto la cabra, bajando la mirada—Me iré de tu vida si eso es lo que deseas.

—Sí, eso es lo que deseo—replico Gale un tanto duro.

Y Lady partió, con el corazón roto y una promesa sin cumplir.

* * *

El dios se estableció en aquella pequeña villa, tan llena de vida y alegría. Mujeres no le faltaron, las tenía todas sin siquiera acercarse a ellas. Pero por dentro se sentía vacio, algo que le faltaba para hacer sus días idílicos.

"_¿Sera…ella?" _pensaba dudoso. Porque aunque lo negase, contradijese, le costaba aceptar que era ella, aquella cabra valiente la pieza faltante en su vida.

El día era de un dorado excelente, pues por aquellos días el brillo del sol era como el oro. El joven guardo provisiones para el camino en su pequeño bolso de piel de cuero, listo para partir. Se puso en marcha, dejando atrás aquel placido lugar.

Del otro lado del mundo, se encontraba Lady. Era su misión ir de aquí para allá, si no, ella no encontraría nunca la salvación.

* * *

"_¿Seguro que será aquí? _Se pregunto Lady. Había llegado al fin del mundo, todo era tinieblas y abismos sin fin. Una tierra en la que no crecía nada, pues la oscuridad aplacaba toda luz del sol. Allí no iluminaba el astro rey.

La tierra tembló, se abrió en dos y de dentro surgió el gigante "_Brutus", _aquel que fue condenado por el rey Beete a permanecer encerrado por toda la eternidad al intentar secuestrar a su hija, la dulce princesa… Lady.

Así es como llegamos a develar el más grande secreto de la historia: Lady era humana. Fue una jovencita hasta que un día, recogiendo flores en su inmenso jardín, el monstruo Brutus la vio. Quiso llevarla a su guarida, alejarla para siempre del mundo de los hombres. Pero al verse impedido, maldijo a la dulce jovencita con tamaño hechizo: sería una cabra, que deambularía por el mundo, hasta encontrar el rompimiento del hechizo. Solo el beso del amor verdadero le devolvería su verdadera forma, o el perdón de quien la maldijo.

Y, ambas cosas, se le hacía imposible.

* * *

Cuando Gale la encontró, era víctima del gigante Brutus. Este monstruo la mantenía atada en su guarida, dispuesto a devolverle su forma humana y quedarse con ella lo que dure su vida. Planeaba hacerla inmortal, su obsesión era tan grande que no pensaba en nada más que poseerla.

— ¡Ella es mía y de nadie más! —rugió Brutus al ver a Gale.

El chico lo miro con ceñudo, con la espada en alto para enfrentarlo. Ya no era más un dios con poderes, sabía que no tenía el poder de su parte, pero si la fuerza de su corazón, que latía al pensar en Lady.

— ¿Eso dices? —dijo Gale, desafiándolo—Pues te demostraré lo contrario.

Fue una lucha ardua y duradera. Las estocadas que Gale le propinaba a Brutus eran mortales, pero Brutus cambiaba de forma, un momento era una víbora, al otro un león, o simplemente una mosca. El joven también estaba herido, porque Brutus aprovechaba la distracción para atacarlo. Lo importante es que, de todas maneras, le dio muerte al monstruo.

Gale, con mucho esfuerzo, desato a Lady. Al finalizar cayó de rodillas, adolorido. Lady intento tomarlo entre sus brazos, ay, que desesperación le causo ser una cabra.

—Por favor, Gale—susurro desesperada—Yo te amo. Mi vida sin ti no tendría sentido. No me importaría seguir con forma de cabra, no… no importa si nadie me ama, no. Porque contigo yo soy… yo soy… feliz.

El aludido parpadeo confuso, la miro a los ojos y respondió:

—No digas eso, Lady—las heridas le quemaban por dentro como fuego, hablaba con mucho esfuerzo—Hay alguien que te quiere.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó perpleja Lady, con los ojos abiertos muy grandes.

—Yo.

Gale se incorporo sobre el codo, y delicadamente besó a Lady. Ella lloro, nostálgica, y un destello plateado la cubrió, envolviéndola por completo y devolviéndole su forma humana.

Una jovencita de cabellos dorados como el sol y profundos ojos negros se presento frente a Gale en su verdadera forma. Avergonzada, dijo:

—Esta… esta soy yo. Sé que mi padre, Beete, querría verme. ¿Te apetece acompañarme a mi castillo? —esbozo una sonrisa encantadora, que hizo que el corazón de Gale diese un salto de emoción.

—Sí, claro, pero antes…—se acerco un poco a ella, y la tomo de la nuca—una cosa más—acerco sus labios a los suyos y la beso, por primera vez, en su forma humana. Se separaron cuando necesitaron aire.

— ¿Sabes qué? —enuncio Lady, acariciando el desordenado cabello negro del joven—Serías un buen rey.

— ¿Yo, rey? —se permitió dejar escapar una carcajada de sarcasmo—Soy un dios, mi princesa. Un dios sin poderes, porque mi padre—alzo la vista al cielo oscuro, indignado—me los quitó. Pero… quizás no esté tan mal esto de ser humano, ¿No crees?

Lady se lo pensó un rato, divertida. A los pocos segundos reconoció:

—Tienes razón, no creo que este tan mal. No si te quedas a mi lado.

Esta vez fue ella la que enredo sus brazos en su cintura, lo atrajo contra sí y lo beso.

FIN


End file.
